Tears No More
by Yohko2
Summary: BREEDERSHIPPING!!! Brock-SuzieMisty notises Brock's been really sad lately so she takes action. Will her plans work or blow up in her face?!


Well I wrote another Breedershipping. ^_^ Don't own pokemon obviously and please don't bother me on my grammar. Anyway this is for all the other Breedershipping fans also there is a little AAML in this too. ~. ^ On with the fic oh and I never saw the eps with Zane so sorry If I'm in accurate. R&R  
  
  
  
So it was true, Brock Takeshi Slate had dated many of the most beautiful women in all of Johto, and Kanto. After growing up a bit he actually got some charm in place of that irritating needy bit, while also growing more mature and natural in front of women. Of course most of this was with lots of help from Misty. They had become like brother and sister over the years, he helped her get Ash, and she helped him get date after date but he never seemed content with them. She often caught him on the window seal looking out at the sky, tracing his fingers across the glass. "Brock? What's wrong with you, why are you so depressed?" He never faced her but she heard soft sobs from his direction. "Misty, at the time you may not have realized it, but I really did love her, and I lost her. I was so close in fact she was the only girl who didn't run away screaming at the time. I loved her so much." She saw the pictures he traced on the window, mostly of hearts and then he actually took the time to draw something that gave it away quickly. It was the face of Vulpix. "Suzie...." Misty said under her breath, she knew that Brock daydreamed about Suzie, maybe more then Joy and Jenny. She gave him Vulpix, she spoke to him with more care then any other woman had for him. She was so perfect for him too a breeder, a beautiful woman, so sweet and generous. Misty had just taken it as a crush as he would act like he always did but now that she thought back it was more serious with Suzie. Months after their meeting he still spoke frequently about her, and when he first met her that blush didn't subside for sometime, his shaking was also quiet visible. Zane.... Misty remembered the man with Suzie when she took Vulpix back. The man who was supposedly a friend since childhood, but they argued so much, Suzie didn't seem exactly happy with him... where was she know? Misty hadn't notice Brock stand up and leave the room. Misty smiled happily, Time for a little trip.  
  
Days past and Misty got her fiancé ash to take her to Celadon, once there she told him to go to the hotel and she would be there soon, while Misty kept her eyes open for scissor street. Of course it was full of trainers caring their pokemon, a group of young children had such beautiful pokemon, they looked so relaxed so happy. "Excuse me but which shop did you kids go to?" Misty knew it would be Suzie as they directed her to the shop they came from a small quaint shop, which was full of customers. "Suzie? SUZIE??" Misty shouted looking around, she finally found Suzie running around almost in circles. "Misty?" Suzie's eyes went wide as she dropped the boxes she was caring and ran to Misty, Vulpix also ran to her and jumped into eh redheads open arms. "Oh well this is a nice change isn't it?" Suzie smiled happily as Misty cuddled Vulpix. "Misty what are you doing here?" "Thought we could talk, when you're not busy.... I mean." Suzie looked around at all the waiting customers, "That's going to take a while Misty." Misty shrugged happily placing Vulpix down, "Let me help then." Suzie thought for a moment but finally conceded, not only was Misty the Gym Leader of Cerulean city Gym but also a licensed pokemon Nurse.  
  
After a hard afternoon the two sat down at a small booth to drink some tea and watch the sun fall over the hills. "Misty it's so nice to see you again where is Ash and Brock are you all still journeying?" Misty laughed slightly sipping her tea, "No not at all Suzie that was over some time ago, Ash and I are engaged now." Misty flashed her ring continuing, "Brock and I are gym leaders for the most part. Suzie's face lite as she heard his name, like fresh water to a wandering soul in the desert. "Is Brock here with you?" She asked hiding her flustered looks. Misty shook her head and placed the tea cup on the mat and looked to the sky, "So Suzie where is Zane?" Suzie sighed her face almost completely shut down teary eyes looked away as she dared to blink them away, "Misty, Zane and I are great friends, but we just had to little in common we had so many arguments I couldn't take it, he almost forced Vulpix to evolve. I couldn't believe he would betray my trust like that; he just seemed to think that a pokemon was only good if it appeared strong and beautiful. So a few months ago I just couldn't take it anymore, I just.... came here again. I wanted to continue doing the things Brock suggested but without help....as you can see I am swamped I can't handle it all alone." Misty smiled soft placing her hand over Suzie's, "Oh Suzie I know how you feel, some guys are just jerks...." Suzie still couldn't face her young friend, "Zane never understood me, or cared how I felt...." "I know, Suzie.... uhhhmm I was wondering about how you felt about Brock." Suzie's face again lightened as she smiled wiping her eyes to look down to Misty, "Oh Misty he took such good care of Vulpix, I knew that he must be either very special or a very good breeder when I saw the way Vulpix first reacted to him, he seemed to really understand me too, and my techniques. Brock is such a sweet and caring person.... I really miss him, I wish he were here to help me sometimes, but I'm just being selfish he has his own life to attend." Misty relaxed sitting back, "You should visit him Suzie... I mean well.... he misses you, and Vulpix." Misty tried not to be obvious as she hid her smiles and the longing to jump up and scream out Yes! Misty had big plans for her friends, if only they would cooperate.  
  
Day's past until Misty was knocking on the door of the small home in pewter city. Flint came to the door and didn't speak just nodded and shouted for Brock. Soon Brock was at the door in his pink apron and white bandana, with three children at his feet. He handed him the embarrassing clothing and blushed slightly rubbing his neck sending them off. "Hey Misty. How was your trip?" "Well it was ok.... Brock I was wondering how come you don't have a breeding center of your own?" Brock smiled slightly at hearing this as he shrugged, "No money I guess, besides I wouldn't have time to do it all myself." "Yeah it's no piece of cheesecake." Suzie said smiling happily eyes closed as she came up behind Misty. Misty got a proud look on her face, "This is your souvenir." She whispered to Brock as she turned to leave them alone for a few moments. "Suzie?" Vulpix jumped out at hearing his voice and into his arms licking his cheeks. "VUL VUL VULLLLLL PIX!" "I missed you too Vulpix." He said happily hugging the pokemon leaving Suzie to sigh softly.  
  
"Suzie, what brings you here?" He looked up happily to meet the eyes of his true love; he couldn't believe she was here. "You of course." This brought Brock to his old self-blushing furiously. "M--M ----ME?" "That's right I was talking to Misty and I realized it's been a while since I- Vuplix has gotten to see you. I thought it would be nice if-" She was cut off as Brock came to her placing Vulpix to eagerly watch his two trainers, Suzie lost train of though looking into his eyes. "I thought it was horrible for poor Vulpix, it loves me but it doesn't want to be away from you either Brock." "So we'd have to be a lot closer for 'Vulpix's' sake.... right?" He said almost slightly as he smiled brightly to her. " Well yes.... I, I was thinking I might open my breeding center here." "REALLY? That's so great!" Brock was blushing like he use to as his feeble shaking hands grabbed hers unconsciously. "Brock, I need your help for that, I can't do it all myself. You had such great Ideas, I have no doubt that you are the greatest breeder there is." "NO second, to you." He said lifting the side strands of blue hair from her face he held her face softly. Then he remembered and let go making Suzie frown slightly. "Zane... he's coming too right?" Suzie shook her head and then pressed her hands on Brocks chest pulling his shirt bringing him to her, she lowered her face to kiss him softly. As she pulled away he looked up to her warm eyes, "Zane's gone. Forever, Brock I.... I need you too..." At this he kissed her again deeper forcing his tongue through her lips forcing a soft tingled sensation, butterfree in both of their stomachs, warm blushes rising over their faces. Misty just stood at the corner of the bushes watching happily. "Well that's that."  
  
EPILOGUE! Brock and Suzie opened a breeding shop and ran it together. They got married and had children as did Misty and Ash, who remained in the nearby city of cerulean as Misty was the gym leader Ash was the remaining champ of the league destined to head to the tournaments till he was defeated.  
  
~*~OWARI~*~ 


End file.
